A Double Hit
by georges'wife'forever
Summary: Draco arrives at Hogwarts with the Drumstang delegation for the Triwizard Tournament. He meets Harry Potter for the first time and falls for the green eyed boy.


**A Double Hit**

"He will not be attending a school ran by a delusional, senile, old coot." An angry male voice came booming out of the study closely followed by a soft female voice. "Where do you suggest that we send him then? His magic is getting stronger, and he needs proper magical training." There was a long pause and then a short, simple, one worded response was issued. "Drumstrang."

 **Harry's Perspective**

When I turned eleven my life went from quiet and uneventful to downright crazy. In a matter of days, I had learned that I was a wizard, my parents were murdered by a dark wizard who's name no one could even say with fearing for their lives, and that same man had tried to killed me but I had survived because of my mother's love.

After arriving at Hogwarts I thought things were going to settle down, but instead they got crazier. First the troll, then it was Quirrell with He-who-must-not-be-named on the back of his head, then the lunatic Lockhart and the Chamber of Secrets. Then last year I had to find out the hard way that the man my parents name my god-father had been the one to give up them to mad-man and killed serval people. At the end of the year I found out he was framed by another friend of theirs, but it still did not change the fact that he was a convicted and escaped criminal and had to hide. Lastly, at the Quidditch World Cup there was the Dark Mark and getting accused of casting it after the chaos cleared.

When I stepped on the Hogwarts Express for my fourth year of school I had my fingers crossed that this year would be peaceful and quiet, and the train ride made me hopeful that it would be. At the welcoming feast Dumbledore announced that this year Hogwarts would be hosting the Triwizard Tournament, and that our two European sister schools would be arriving within the next couple weeks for the event. Over the summer I had sat down with Ron and Hermione and told them that I thought I was gay or at least bi, I wasn't entirely certain since I had only started noticing features that only the male gender had that made me feel the same way that women did. Ron just patted my back and told me that in wizarding society homosexual relationships were just as common as heterosexual relationship because of magic. He also suggested that I contact his brother Charlie if I needed any advice about wooing or being with another male.

"This is just wonderful! All we need is two extra sets of students here to witness and get involved in the plans that Voldemort has to kill me this year." All three of us were quiet. "And half of them are going to be male. Why must it be this year that I am having this crisis." I exclaimed for only the other two to hear, while placing my head in my hands. I felt Hermione place her hand on my back in support. "It will be ok mate, you gotta look at the big picture. There will also be hot chicks from Beauxbatons!" Ron said in a hopeful voice. I looked up at my two best friends and smiled at them.

It was finally the day that everyone had been waiting for since the welcoming feast: the other students would be arriving before dinner. The two school arrived in very showy fashions. Beauxbatons arrived in a house sized carriage pulled by giant golden horses, while Drumstrang appeared out of the Black Lake in a pirate looking ship that was carrying the Bulgarian seeker Viktor Krum and a very attractive blond guy that looked about my age.

During dinner I couldn't help watching the blond, Krum, and the other Slytherins talking. When dinner was over and all cleaned up Dumbledore had the Goblet of Fire brought into the Great Hall, but before he revealed it to all of us he explained that no one under age could enter to be the champion for the school. When the goblet was uncovered I had a strange feeling that somehow my name would end up in the cup.

Once everyone was released from the Great Hall Ron, Hermione, and I were headed out when Karkaroff and his students met us at the doors. I stepped out of the way to let them out first. "You first, sir." He looked at me once and then turned to leave, but realized who I saw; he turned back to stare when Moody interrupted. "Yes that is Harry Potter. Now unless you something to say to him, you need to leave him be." Karkaroff scoffed and then stalked out of the Great Hall with his students, and the rest of the other students that were left in the hall at the time.

The three of us had just stepped out of the Great Hall when the blond from Drumstrang stopped us before we headed up to the Gryffindor common room. "Hello. I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." He offered his hand to me. I looked at it shrugged my shoulders, and accepted it. "Harry Potter. These are my friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley." He sneered slightly at Ron, but otherwise didn't say anything.

"It was nice to meet you, but we need to get up to our common room before curfew. We kind of get into enough trouble as it is, so see you tomorrow sometime." I said smiling at him, and then stepping out around him. "Yes, see you tomorrow." He responded. Ron and Hermione followed silently, but when we got safely into the common room Ron went off.

"He is a Malfoy! His family and mine have not gotten along for years. They are not exactly the nicest family. When we were little he would rub the fact his family had money in my face. I'm surprised he is not going to school here." He was almost the same color that was the couch I was sitting on. "Come on Ron, he was at least decent to us." Hermione responded. "He offered his hand. I take that as a sign of peace or at least friendship." I agreed with Hermione. Ron looked like he was going to say something else, but he sharply closed his mouth. "I mean he is easy on the eyes." I mumbled hoping that they hadn't heard, but I heard Hermione giggle softly.

The next evening was the champion ceremony, and everyone that was of age from all three schools were putting their names into the Goblet of Fire. Right before dinner Fred and George tried to as well by using an aging potion to disguise their actually age, but the age circle that Dumbledore put up did not by it and got turned into old men for real, beards and all. The Goblet of Fire spit out Krum's name for Drumstrang, and Fleur Delacour for Beauxbatons, and Cedric Diggory from Hufflepuff for Hogwarts. There was celebration for the three champions until the Goblet started to give out another name, and I had a bad feeling about it.

"Harry Potter? Harry Potter!" Dumbledore mumbled and then yelled. Hermione pushed me out of my chair and toward the headmaster, when he saw me he grabbed me and dragged me toward the room the other three had went into when their names when called. When I got back to Gryffindor after being asked a million questions about how I got my name into the cup, and being told that I had to go through the tasks I was tired and ready to go to bed.

"Guys I'm tired, and I really want to go to bed. I don't know what happened or how my name got into the cup. I need a couple hours of sleep, and some time to figure out what I am supposed to do about this problem." I said to the group of people that were waiting for me in front of the fire when I walked through the portrait hole. After that I slowly made my way up to the fourth year rooms to get ready for bed.

 **Draco's Perspective**

Father had told me all about Harry Potter when I was little, and when I found out that I would not be attending Hogwarts I was quiet upset that I would never get the chance to meet him. That was until Headmaster Karkaroff announced that a delegation of students would be traveling to Hogwarts to attend the Triwizard Tournament, and course my father got me onto that list of students. I was so excited to finally see the school that I was supposed to be attending, and meeting the boy that I had grown up picturing.

Harry Potter was not like I pictured him; when I imagined him I saw him as a scrawny, knobby kneed kid, but when I finally set eyes on him it was like I was meeting…I don't know how to describe it. I was stunned, but I had to pull it together to introduce myself, because I stopped them I was almost late getting back to the ship before the doors were closed, and locked for the night.

"It wasn't like looking into someone's eyes, instead I was looking at rare gemstones that shown with life. His hair too! It has this just got out of bed after a good shag look, I wish I could get my hair to look like that!" I was sitting in the common area talking to my best friend. "Dear Merlin Draco! You have it bad for this boy. Do you even know if he is gay or likes guys in any way besides friendship?" Lorien asked. I didn't answer, but I knew that it was a question that I needed an answer to.

When his name came out of the Goblet as a fourth champion I was worried for him, but I knew that I would be rooting for him instead of Viktor Krum. When the first task came around it was intense. "Get a grip on yourself, Draco, or at least let go of me." Lorien exclaimed over the loud cheers and booing coming from the observers behind us. I finally let her go, and grabbed the railing I was standing behind. Harry was the last one to complete the challenge, but his had been the most entertaining of the four and also the scariest. I was secretly shaking in fear by the time he landed with the golden egg in hand; the five judges gave their scores, and Harry was tied in first place with Krum.

A couple days after one of the older students almost destroyed the ship when a potions assignment went wrong Headmaster Karkaroff took Dumbledore up on his offer to let us attend lessons with the Hogwarts students. We had received our timetables at breakfast that morning, Lorien grabbed mine and then sighed in defeat. "Why do they always do this to us? We only have one class together, History of Magic. I hope this Binns guy is better at teaching then Miles is. I think I get better sleep in his class than I do sleeping in my own bed." Loriens statement almost made me spew pumpkin juice all over her.

"It also looks like you have Potions with the fourth year Gryffindor's, which I am pretty sure your Potter bloke is in." Lorien winked handing me back the piece of parchment. I examined it hiding my excitement, not only would I get to have class with the guy I had a crush on but I would finally be getting to be taught my favorite subject by my godfather.

A few minutes before class started Harry and his two friends stepped into the classroom; the two took the last empty table right behind me, and I heard Harry heft a sigh as he sat down on the stool next to me. "Potions not your best subject?" I asked smiling slightly at him, he chuckled slightly. "Not the subject itself. Snape doesn't make it easy to learn, especially when he hates you because you look like your parents." I was caught off guard with his answer, but didn't have time to respond when my godfather entered the room with his robes billowing out behind him.

By the end of the lesson I had to agree with Harry that Snape did not make Potions fun when he was on your case about messing up. We had been dismissed, and was just about to leave when he called me out and asked me to stay back for a couple minutes. I arrived in the entrance hall about ten minutes later after a nice chat with my godfather, and had almost fell over Harry when I turned to walk out of the castle. "So sorry." I apologized, placing my hand on his shoulder to help steady him.

"No big deal. Were you heading back out to the Drumstrang ship?" I nodded yes. "Mind if I walk with you? Kind of need some fresh air. I…I wanted to thank you for keeping Snape off me during class." I nodded smiling. "It's no problem, he's my godfather so he wouldn't do much to me, and he can't take points away from me anyway. I ask that you not tell anyone else that we are semi-related, he would kill me." I chuckled slightly. We arrived at the ship, and I turned to him. "Thank you for walking down here with me, and good luck with the tournament. I'll be cheering you on." I touched his arm, and then turned to board the ship. I was just about to enter when I spied Lorien in the common area window watching. I turned back slightly to see if Harry was still standing there, he had moved away slightly but in the pale moonlight I could see a faint flush on his cheeks.

 **Harry's Perceptive**

A couple days after I walked with Draco to the Black Lake I still had no idea how to listen to the golden egg's message without losing my ear drums. I was sitting in the common sprawled out over an armchair with the egg on my stomach, while Ron and Hermione were sitting on the floor with their books spread out on the coffee table between them.

"I have no idea what do with this." I huffed, my two friends just gave me sympathetic looks and continued to work on their homework. I had just dozed off to sleep when I was jerked awake as a large, pitch black eagle owl landed on the back of my armchair. "Why you are just handsome." I smiled, and petted the birds feathers before I noticed that he was carrying a letter. The bird offered his leg, and I took the note while digging around in my pockets for the treats that I kept on me for Hedwig, I offered the treat and it took off out the open window.

"What is that?" Hermione asked surprised that a bird that evil looking was so nice. I shrugged, and opened the note.

Potter,

I heard Viktor Krum talking to a friend of his about the egg. Take it to bath and listen to it there. Hopefully this helps even though I do not understand.

DLM

I handed the note to her, and she read it over a couple times before responding. "Well if you are going to take this advice I would suggest you go use the prefect bathroom. I overheard a Slytherin prefect bragging to her friend about it, and she said the password was 'amortentia.'" I smiled at her. "Thanks 'Mione." I stood up with the egg, and headed to grab clean clothes, the map, and my invisibility clock.

A few weeks before Christmas holiday it was announced that over the break there would be a ball, and all of the champions were to attend. It was early afternoon when all of the Gryffindor students fourth year and above had been called to meet with Professor McGonagall in the dueling hall.

McGonagall introduced us all to ball room dancing, and used Ron as a demonstration. "He will never live this down will he?" I turned and asked Fred and George. "Never." They answered together, we were then released to find ourselves a partner to practice while she walked around to correct errors, and watch.

It was a decently nice day for December, so Hermione had dragged Ron and I out to the courtyard to get some fresh air. Even though we had not been outside long my nose was numb, bright red, and slightly running, but I was happy to be around my friends and outside. I wasn't paying much attention to the conversation that Ron and Hermione were having, but I did notice when they both stopped talking in the middle of an argument.

"Is everything ok?" I asked looking up at them. "Harry you might want to turn around." Hermione mumbled. I stood up, and turned toward the north facing entrance to the courtyard to see a group of Drumstrang students coming toward us lead by Draco. When they stopped in front of me, their formal winter clocks spun around them in large red circles, then they place their fists over their hearts and bowed low to us.

"Harry Potter will do me the honor of being my date for the Yule Ball?" Draco asked offering his leather clad hand to me; to say I was shocked was an understatement. It was Ron that had to shove me out of my frozen state. "Answer him Harry." Hermione whispered in my ear. "Err…yes I will go to the Yule Ball with you." I took his hand, and he brought my glove clad fingers to his lips and lightly kissed them. He dropped my hand, and smiled before turning back to his mates and walking off. I had thought my cheeks and nose were red before, but now that I had been asked out in public my whole face was cherry red.

"Well it looks like you don't have to worry about getting a date now." Ron answered slightly upset. "He is lucky he didn't wait any longer. I was planning on asking Cho Chang tonight after dinner." I replied still dazed from Draco's public display. It was a couple days before the Yule Ball, and Ron still did not have a date. "Hermione you're a girl, do you want to go with me?" I looked up from my plate to see Hermione's horrified expression. "Oh so you finally noticed! Thank you, but I already have a date." She hissed, got up, and stormed out of the Great Hall. "Now you have pissed her off." George told Ron from a couple seats down.

The day before the ball was to take place Ron and I received a package from Molly that contained our formal dress robes for the ball. As we got dressed I was more than glad that I was not actually a Weasley son or I would have ended up the horrid robes that Ron was having to wear. "What are those?" He asked, as I stepped out of the bathroom wearing a pair of midnight blue robes with silver pipping. "My dress robes?" I responded, admiring the way that they made my green eyes shine brighter.

When Ron and I made it down to the entrance hall Professor McGonagall was waiting for all of the champions to arrive, while she ushered all of the other students into the Great Hall. "I wonder where Hermione is? That poor girl is probably up in her room crying because she doesn't have a date." Ron thought out loud. "Oh wow! She is so beautiful." We both heard Cho proclaim; as we turned toward the stairs Hermione was coming down wearing a wonderful lavender and pink colored dressed and she had finally been able to tame her hair for the night.

"You look rather…dashing Mr. Weasley." Professor McGonagall announced catching our attentions. "Now please take yourself and your date into the Great Hall. We are almost ready to start." I looked at Ron, and then turned to the professor. "Good, you're here. Are you ready?" She asked me, looking over my robes. I looked back at her confused. "Ready for what, professor?" She smiled softly back at me. "The champions dance first, of course! Did I forget to tell you, and where is your date?" I was well beyond my comfort zone already with being a fourth champion, but now the entire school was going to get to watch me make a fool of myself.

Before I could answer Draco appeared in front of me, bowed, and then offered me his arm. "Good evening Professor. I will be escorting Mr. Potter into the Yule Ball." He politely told her, and when I looked up at her she was wearing a slightly shocked expression.

"You two will be the last ones to enter the hall behind Mr. Diggory and Miss Chang. Please go get into the procession line." She pushed us toward where the other three couples were standing. Draco looked at me smiling, then offered his hand to me, I placed my hand over the top of his as we heard music cue up from inside and the Great Hall doors open up.

Fleur and her date led us into the hall and onto the cleared space for dancing. "You are going to have to led, I can't dance." I whispered to Draco as Professor Flitwick, he smiled at me and responded. "Just relax and enjoy yourself. I've got you." The music started, and he spun me around the dance floor with the other champions and their dates. We were half way through the song when Dumbledore and McGonagall joined us, and then other couples did as well.

"Where did you learn to dance?" I asked. "It's a family tradition. Mother had me learning as soon as I was able to walk, said if I knew how to dance then I would be graceful and it would be easier to woo my future spouse." He answered whispering in my ear; I blushed at his answer and the feeling of his breath on my ear.

The night was about half over when Hermione and I finally found Ron sulking over a cup of punch. "Hey mate, why don't you grab your date and join Draco, Viktor, Hermione, and I out on the floor for the last dance." He looked up pissed at us. "No, I will not join you Draco, and Viktor! You are fraternizing with the enemy!" He exclaimed, Hermione was pissed, but trying to control her anger.

"The enemy? The whole point of this is international magical cooperation, to build partnerships and friendships!" Hermione explained. "I agree with her mate. We are just trying to have fun." Ron wasn't listening to a word that either of us were saying. "I think they have more than friendships on their minds." Hermione and I looked at each other, and then got up and went over to where our dates where they were talking.

Neither of us spoke to Ron the rest of the night, and didn't see him for days after the Yule Ball. It wasn't until school had started back up that Ron even talked to us.

The morning of the second task Neville found me asleep in the library on top of a herbology book, he had to almost push me out of my chair before I woke up. "Come on Harry, you don't have much time until the task is about to begin. I was told to give this to you." He handed me a ward of green leaf looking goop. "What is this Nev?"

"It's gillyweed. Once you swallow it, it will give you gills and webbed toes. You will be able to breath underwater." I looked at it, and then shrugged my shoulders. I didn't care what it was as long as it was going to help me get through this task. "Thanks." I mumbled as we headed to the lake. "Have you seen Ron and Hermione?" Neville responded, while dragging me on to a boat to head to the middle of the lake. "Ron is already down here, taking bets on your for placing first in this challenge, but I have not seen Hermione since dinner last night." Dumbledore introduced the task, and right before he shot the starting gun I swallowed the gillyweed.

I came back a little more than an hour later with Draco Malfoy and a little blond girl that I did not know; the three of us where pulled out of the lake, and then checked over by Madam Promfrey, after being wrapped in several thick, and fluffy blankets.

"Thank you for saving me." I turned and looked at Draco smiling, before I could say anything I had my arms full of the little girl that I saved along with Draco.

"Thank you so much for saving my little sister!" Fleur said in her French accent while placing a kiss on both sides of my face, and then she took her sisters hand and dragged her back to the rest of the Beauxbatons students.

 **Draco's Perspective**

After the second task Professor Karkaroff kept a close eye on me, which meant that unless Snape put us together in Positons I was not able to interact with Harry or any of the Hogwarts students. He told me it was for my benefit that I did not get involved with Potter, unless I wanted to die. When he told me this I wanted to roll my eyes, but instead I agreed not to go looking for trouble with Potter.

The night of the final task all of the students had dinner together in the Great Hall, and then we procced down to the Quidditch pitch were it was to take place. When we arrived all that could be seen was tall, thick, dark green hedges; there were four entrances into the hedge were each of the champions would enter.

Dumbledore gathered the champions together to explain the task, and then sent them to their posts. The starting gun was fired early, but Diggory and Harry disappeared; two more shots were fired and the tasks was officially in full swing. There was some narration of what was going on, but most of the details were limited because it was challenge. I don't know how long we sat their chatting, and waiting for something to happen, but suddenly we all saw red sparks flare up. Fleur Delacour was pulled out on minutes later, and she was checked over for injuries both mental and physical.

"Only Drumstrang, and Hogwarts left." Lorien whispered into my ear. It felt like just moments later another set of red sparks and the professors were pulling Viktor Krum out of the maze. "Hogwarts wins!" Everyone behind me screaming and cheering.

"Silence! Until either Mr. Diggory or Mr. Potter appear with the cup, the task is not over." Dumbledore announced. I was ringing my hands, I had a bad feeling that something was going to happen; just as I was about to get up from my seat Harry, Diggory, and the cup appeared out of nowhere. Things went from celebration utter chaos before I was even able to take in what was going on.

"Voldemort is back!" Harry screamed, and cried over Diggory's body. Moody dragged Harry back to the castle, and Karkaroff instructed the rest of us to go back to the ship for further instructions and directions. Lorien had to forcefully drag me back to the boat so that I would not go looking for Potter, and get myself into any trouble. Once in the common area, she forced a cup of coffee/tea mixture into my hands, giving me something to hold on to.

"I really hope he is ok." I mumbled into my cup, not really expecting an answer. A couple hours later I had almost passed out in fear on the armchair that Lorien had pushed me into when Karkaroff and Krum entered the common area.

"Everyone is to stay on the ship for the next few days. The older students will help the younger ones with lessons. No potions or dueling. The Ministry of Magic and a group of Aurors will be here tomorrow to inspect the grounds for anything that could be dangerous. There will be an End of Term feast and a memorial service for Mr. Diggory, the next morning will be packing up and heading back to Drumstrang to celebrate the end of term at home with the rest of the student population. This will take place in two weeks' time." Karkaroff left shortly after his speech.

The Aurors gave us the all clear to return to daily routines and classes before the end of term, and two weeks later we all were seated in the Great Hall for a short memorial service and then dinner. I kept my head down, refused to talk, and then locked myself away in my rooms for the night.

The next morning at breakfast I was more cheerful, and happy. Our owl post arrived on time as usual, and I received the package I had been waiting for since the second task.

"You look like you are in a better mood. What is that?" Lorien asked eating a blueberry bagel, I smiled at her opening the box to make sure it was what I had ordered. I titled it toward her, and I heard a faint gasp. "That is beautiful, Draco. Is it for Harry?" She giggled to herself.

"Yes, for saving me during the second task. A proper, pureblood thank you." I put the lid back on the box, and then left the table to go get the rest of his gift, before we headed back up the castle to say goodbye to all of our new friends.

"Come on, Draco!" Lorien yelled up at me, I looked in the mirror and fixed my cloak before leaving my room. "You look wonderful and perfect as always." She said linking our arms and walking off the ship. When we arrived at the center courtyard Lorien broke away from me to find her friends from Beauxbatons and from Ravenclaw.

I stood still searching around with my eyes to find a flash of Weasley red hair. I knew that Harry and the Weasley would be together seeing as Krum probably had Granger off in a secluded place making out with her. I finally got a glimpse, and started toward them, Weasley saw me walking their way and I gave him a get lost expression. The red head made a quick excuse and left Harry all alone.

"Harry." I said placing my hand on his arm from behind, Harry spun around surprised to see me. I bowed in greeting him, but still looking at his face. I saw a light flush overcome his face, but he smiled. "Hi Draco." He whispered.

I pulled my hand out from under my robes, and extended the lovely wrapped box; he looked at it and then back at me in question. "It's a proper thank you for agreeing to go with me to the ball and saving me during the second task." I smiled softly as his flush got a little brighter and it spread to the tip of his ears.

I slide my hand up his arm, and then around to the nape of his neck where I wound my fingers in the curls at the back of his head. I pulled him toward me so that our bodies were touching just slightly, then leaned in and pressed my lips against his.

I had shocked him to the point that he didn't respond to my kiss so I pulled back to smile at him again. "I hope that we can keep in touch, and maybe see each other over the summer. I live in Wiltshire, and would love to see you again."

I almost did not get to finish my statement when Harry fisted the front of my robes, and dragged my lips back down to his. The kiss was sweet, tentative, but also possessive. I wanted more, but right then we heard a voice announcing that Drumstrang was boarding to leave.

"I'm sorry, but I must leave. Thank you Harry Potter." I pulled out of his grasp, turned around and strutted off. I could feel his eyes follow me until he couldn't see me anymore.

 **Harry's Perspective**

I watched as Draco walk away from me, and then looked down at the box. There was a letter attached to the top of, I pulled it off and then placed the box in my pocket so I could read the letter. The first thing I pulled out of the envelope was a picture clipping from the Daily Prophet: it was of Draco and I dancing at the Yule Ball

Harry,

Thank you for the wonderful evening that this picture shows. I had more fun than I thought I was going to have, and it's all because I got to spend it with you.

Please accept this gift as a thank you for saving me from the lake.

I know we don't know each other well, but I would like that to change. Send owls or we can floo talk. I would also like to see you again, but if not I will always be thinking about you.

Malfoy Manor, Master Draco, Wiltshire, England.

Draco L. Malfoy

I smiled, and blushed at the same time. I turned my eyes back to the picture to watch Draco move me around the dance floor while his red robes swirled around us. I looped back to the beginning, and I finally caught a small smile on Draco's face.

I put the letter, and picture away while pulling the box back out. I opened the lid, and inside sitting on a beautiful piece of black velvet was a intricately crafted pendent in the shape of the letter 'P', I took it out of the box to look at it closer. On further inspection I noticed that it was a snake too, as I pressed my fingers to it, the snake's eyes flickered open and it talked to me.

"Hello, Master. I am Axelia, the protector. Place me around your neck, and wear me at all times, and I will warn you of danger." The snake hissed, and I smiled, and then I was jerked out of my thoughts by Hermione's voice.

"What is that?" She was looking over my shoulder watching the way the Axelia blinked and slithered in my hand. "A gift." That was the only answer I gave her, as I hiss thank you and slid the leather necklace over my head and tucked her under my jumper. She was cold against my skin, but soon warmed up as my magic mingled with hers.

"I can't believe that my two best friends fell in love with Drumstrang fellows. It's like a double hit in the gut, makes it seem like us Hogwarts blokes don't stand a chance." Ron muttered, while throwing his long arms around Hermione and I. I started laughing, and they followed shortly after as we watched the ship and carriage disappear.


End file.
